Eighth Brother
The Eighth Brother is a minor character in the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels, and one of the main antagonists in "Twilight of the Apprentice". He was a Terellian Inquisitor tasked by Darth Vader to hunt down the Rebels and any surviving Jedi Knights.[http://www.starwars.com/databank/eighth-brother-inquisitor Star Wars Databank. Eighth Brother] Background Personality Like the other Inquisitors, the Eighth Brother was dedicated to the service of the Empire and Darth Vader, to the point that he charged into action while his fellows hung back to allow him to weaken the enemy. He was also ruthless and cruel, demonstrating a willingness to drag out the terror of an enemy before destroying them. However, his impulsive streak proved to be his undoing, as he chose to rely on his damaged lightsaber to escape when faced with battling three skilled enemies at once. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' The Eighth Brother was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, the Eighth Brother was still one of the most powerful Force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' The Fifth Brother utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Force sense:' The Fifth Brother utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. **'Force Jump:' The Eighth Brother utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' The Eighth Brother had some skill in lightsaber combat and was a gifted duelist. *'Skilled Pilot:' The Eighth Brother was highly skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber The Eighth Brother's valued weapon and possession was his red lightsaber. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:'The Eighth Brother had built a red double-bladed spinning lightsaber. It would remain in his possession until it was damaged in his duel against Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus and Darth Maul. Role in the Series Sometime after the Inquisition was created, the Eighth Brother was dispatched to Malacoir by Darth Vader to hunt down Darth Maul and retrieve the Sith Holocron from the Sith Temple there. He first appeared when he attacked Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ezra. Kanan and Ahsoka pursued him. They finally captured him and tried to get answers out of him to no avail. When a beam of energy came out of the Temple, he took advantage of the Jedi's distraction to activate a signal. The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister arrive and free him. Just when the Inquisitors are on the verge of victory, Ezra came out of the Temple with Maul, who drives the trio off. Later, they learn for one of the Sister's probes that Maul found the Holocron and that Ezra has it. The Inquisitors battle Maul and the Jedi again but they prove to be too powerful. After his lightsaber gets damaged and his comrades get killed by Maul, the Eighth Brother attempted to flee but his lightsaber malfuntioned and he plummeted to his demise. Gallery Twilight of the Apprentice Concept Art 04.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice Concept Art 05.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 19.jpeg SWR Third Inquisitor.png Eighth Brother.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 27.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 31.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 33.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 08.jpg Twilight of the Apprentice 02.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 12.png Twilight of the Apprentice 35.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 62.png References Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Dark Jedi Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Deceased characters